Crouching Fuuko, Hidden Tokiya
by Mia Fitzpatrick
Summary: In which Fuuko is the aggressor and Tokiya is her hapless prey. ToFuu. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine! The song Fuuko chants is Blondie's "One Way or Another"  
**

**Author's Notes: IT'S TERRIBLY OOC BUT I NEEDED AN EXCUSE TO WRITE PORN! Hahahahhaha. Please don't take this seriously. **

**Chapter One  
**

It wasn't so hard to figure out, really. With someone as insightful as she was, it just took a little concentration and observation.

Yanagi had always been pretty but today there was something luminous about her. Recca had always been jumpy just like the monkey Tokiya likened him to. However this morning he was extra bouncy and excitable. Then there were the secretive smiles they shared across the room. And the furtive glances Yanagi would throw Recca's way as she peacefully ate her lunch. So when Recca placed his hand on Yanagi's knee and the girl's lips curled pleasantly, Fuuko couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You two had sex!"

Fuuko didn't mean to blurt it out so loudly. It didn't help that they were in the library with a bunch of nerds who always followed all that 'silence' nonsense.

"Would you care to be more specific? There are four people on this table. I don't want anyone to assume that it was me and the monkey who had relations," Tokiya said from the chair beside her. He sent a sardonic smirk her way for good measure.

Yanagi blushed deeply, further implicating herself, while Recca decided being his stupid and hot-headed self was the best course of action.

"Why you-" Recca moved as if to jump across the table. Yanagi immediately placed a hand on his shoulder to placate him.

"Recca-kun, I'm feeling rather peckish. Perhaps we should go for some snack at that noodle house you told me about?" she said as she restrained him from attacking his teammates.

Recca's attitude switched as soon as he heard Yanagi's words. "You should've told me you're hungry earlier, my princess. Come on, let's get some food in ya'," he said sweetly.

"Pussy whipped," Fuuko said under her breath. Tokiya snorted.

"I heard that!" Recca said but Yanagi was already pulling him away from the table before he could start another row.

"I can't believe they had sex," Fuuko said as if she were in a daze as she watched the couple exit the library.

The Ensui wielder, who managed to stay focused on his book with all the brouhaha around him, clucked his tongue impatiently. "I don't know why it would come as a shocker for you. They've been together for two years. What did you think they've been doing this entire time? Joining scrabble tournaments?"

"No, no, no, you don't get it," she said, waving her finger in front of his face. "Yanagi had sex before me. I'm supposed to be the badass."

"I'm pretty sure you've established your badassness when you set your gym teacher's hair on fire last year," he deadpanned.

"That was an accident!"

A couple of shushes were sent their way but Fuuko just glared at them in return.

"Fuuko, why does this even bother you? So she's had sex before you. It doesn't mean anything," he said lowly.

"You realize this also means Recca's had sex before you."

Tokiya's eyes widened just a fraction before he schooled his face once more to its perennial detached expression.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" he said defensively.

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "You spend Friday nights with me and Domon watching re-runs of Friends."

"That's because you barge into my house uninvited. And make a mess all the time, might I add," he retorted.

"Yeah, well if you really had something better to do on a Friday night, you'd lock your doors," she said with a smirk.

"Pfft." Because he really didn't have anything more to say. Damn it, he hated it when the girl made perfect sense.

Fuuko tilted her head to the side and stared at him intently. Tokiya hated that look, it meant that she was thinking. And Fuuko thinking was always dangerous.

"We should have sex!"

A chorus of aggressive shushes from pissed off students were thrown in their direction and even Tokiya couldn't help but slink down his chair.

"Jesus Christ, Fuuko, do you just blurt out anything that comes to that head of yours?" he whispered agitatedly. Her mind to mouth reflexes must be on overdrive.

"Of course not, I've thought long and hard about this," she said nonchalantly.

"Long? Try five seconds," he returned.

She tapped her index finger to her temple and gave him a wink. "I'm a very quick thinker."

"Shut up." He focused on his book once more hoping she would get the hint that this conversation as finished.

"I'm serious though. I'm single, you're single. We're friends but not that good of friends that it would be weird with us after. It's perfect. We should just get it over with," she persisted. Taking hints was never her strong point.

"Why don't you ask that gorilla friend of yours? I'm sure he'd be all over your proposal," he said with a sneer.

"I'm not attracted to Domon."

"What makes you think I'm attracted to you?"

"I catch you staring at my breasts when you think I'm not looking."

He flushed. "Well maybe because they're always popping out!"

"A-ha! You totally fell for that," she exclaimed triumphantly. "Didn't think you had it in you, Mikagami."

Tokiya refused to acknowledge the fact that she had outsmarted him, so he just put both hands on each side of her head and twisted it to face the open textbook in front of her. "Go back to studying and stop pestering me."

"You're such a prude," she teased.

"It's not going to happen," he assured her.

"Fine, fine." She quirked her lips to hide the smirk that wanted to take over. _Oh but it is._

…

"One way or another, I'm gonna win ya, I'm gonna getcha, getch, getcha," Fuuko sung softly under her breath as she patiently waited in her spot behind an alcove.

Tokiya meanwhile was walking down the hallway thinking about very serious matters like his college application, the economy, the greenhouse effect; because he didn't have a life, seriously.

Suddenly there was a dizzying swoosh of purple and a tight weight engulfed his torso and for a moment he was kind of glad for it because this was the most exciting thing to happen to him in three months. Before that it was Fuuko's birthday and she got drunk and started dancing on a tabletop like a stripper. Good times.

But then he found himself backed up against a wall inside a really cramped broom closet with nothing but a grinning Fuuko for company. Yeah, this wasn't good.

"How're you doing, Mi-chan?" she said glibly, that grin on her face never coming off.

"You just assaulted me out of nowhere and now I'm stuck inside a smelly broom closet. Not so good, all things considered," he drawled.

Then she did something that scared the crap out of him. She giggled. "You're so funny." Her hand came up to his arm and her fingers danced along his clothed skin.

"What're you doing, Fuuko?" This entire thing was suspect.

She pursed her lips and lifted one leg, settling her foot on an upturned bucket. The movement made her short skirt ride up, exposing more of her toned, creamy, delectable…FAT, fat thighs.

'_Eyes up, Mikagami, eyes up,' _he commanded himself.

"Well, I figured you must have been a little shy earlier considering there were so many other people there," she said in singsong before continuing, "but now, we're all alone."

Fuuko managed to sidle closer to him as graceful as a cheetah on a hunt for a meal. Her breasts pressed against his chest as her arms wound its way around his neck. He could feel her soft, warm breaths on the skin of his chin.

"Mi-chan," she whispered, mouth exhaling her words seductively. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He could feel her lips ghosting against his sensitized ears. "No," he squeaked like a captured mouse.

She moved her head so he could see her face. Her eyelashes fluttered prettily as her lips curved into a sweet pout. "But you think I'm sexy, right?"

He could feel every curve of her body against his own, warm, young and inviting. "No," he cheeped.

She grinded her hips against him and smirked. "You're a terrible liar, you know."

Oh yeah, she could feel _that._

Then he said something that might've been "That has nothing to do with you, I am just a very virile man," or "Blurgity-blurg-blurg" but it was difficult to tell because somewhere between his head and his neck his brain exploded once her lips touched his. It wasn't even a full on kiss, just a teasing touch and he found himself at a loss of all his senses. Shit, he really needed to get out more.

"What the hell are you kids doing?"

…

"I hate you."

"It isn't that bad, Mi-chan. You're such a drama queen."

Tokiya would've thrown the soppy rag at her if it wasn't so undignified. "This floor is absolutely ghastly. I can't believe people shower in here," he complained as he rubbed manically at the filthy grimes.

Fuuko rolled her eyes as she dipped the rag in the soapy bucket beside her and resumed scrubbing the tiled walls. "What do you expect? This is the boys' locker room. Boys are pigs, it's a scientific fact."

"I'm not pig," he retorted.

"That's because you're not a boy. You're a grumpy 80 year-old control freak," then she turned to him and gave him a saucy smile before she continued, "Stuck in an extremely hot and gorgeous eighteen year-old body."

He glared at her. "You're still not onto that harebrained proposal of yours, are you? This is your entire fault, you know," he chided.

"Hey, I had no idea that janitor was going to catch us," she cried defensively. "And the principal was totally overreacting when he gave us this detention."

Fuuko bent over to rinse the dirt off the wet rag. She dipped her hands in the soapy water and studiously washed the cloth. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Tokiya. She was only wearing a white shirt and her short gym shorts. From his spot on the floor he had a clear vision of her apple bottom peeking from behind the grey jersey cotton of her shorts.

Fuuko smirked inwardly when she felt steel grey eyes staring at her, if she may say so, glorious assets. She had never really paid much attention to what Tokiya thought of her as a woman. He'd always been a gentleman, albeit a bit rude and caustic at times. It had been a fluke when she got him to admit that he did in fact _look._ She was honestly expecting him to adamantly deny that he had ever admired any part of her body. But since then she'd started being more aware of his eyes and to her surprise discovered just how often they tended to stray. She already expected that he liked looking at her breasts, most boys do. She was a bit more shocked that he seemed to love watching her legs, his eyes turning in their direction when she would cross them or when she bent downwards to scratch an itch on her ankle. Of course there were moments when he paid special attention to her rump whenever her back was turned to him. But it seemed that his favorite part of her body was her lips. It may have helped that he was almost a foot taller than her thus she never really noticed before, but whenever they were talking or walking together or just sitting across each other, he seemed to be so focused on her lips that it made her mouth tingle.

She hated it and it went against everything that she believed in but the attention she was secretly (from his point of view anyway) getting from her handsome, sexy and intelligent teammate made her feel extremely satisfied. If one could orgasm from attention, his attention would do it. She didn't know exactly what she wanted out of this; a relationship? A boyfriend? Love? She hasn't exactly thought that far ahead. All she knew was ever since she innocuously at that time thought that they should have sex just to get over the virginity issue, she realized just how much she wanted him. And she just _knew_ he wanted her too, he was just being a difficult little bitch.

"Are you alright there, monkey? You've been washing that rag for five minutes now. I'm pretty sure it's already clean," he drawled, cutting through her thoughts.

Fuuko rolled her eyes. He would really be the perfect man if he wasn't such a prissy little ass.

"Actually, I'm not. I'm getting a little dizzy," she turned to him and made a show of licking her lips. "It's so hot out today. I would do anything for a cold shower."

She flipped her purple hair that now extended past her shoulder, letting it flow down breasts. She was a bit glad that she grew it out (even if it was so difficult to maintain) because if there was anything Tokiya taught her, it was that hair was effing sexy. She crossed her arms and held onto the hem of her t-shirt and slowly, seductively pulling it over her head before letting it drop unceremoniously on the floor.

Tokiya sputtered ungracefully. His brain exploded, that happened a lot these days. "What the fuck are you doing, Fuuko?" he asked without much conviction.

Fuuko smiled impishly at him. "Cooling down," she answered offhandedly as if she hadn't just taken off her shirt in front of him. She walked up to him, her gorgeous stems mesmerizing him. Her hand reached behind her and he realized too late that she was unclasping the plain white bra that encased her generous breasts. She teasingly pulled down the straps from her shoulders, making sure the cups of her bra shielded her full breasts from his gaze. Before he could really get a good look she dropped her brassiere on his head and let it cover his eyes.

When Tokiya finally managed to get the dastardly thing out of his face Fuuko was already under the soft drizzle of the shower…completely naked.

If his enemies had been a little smarter they would've realized that all they needed to do was strip Fuuko in front of him and they could've come up to him and chop his head off with a blunt axe and he wouldn't even have noticed.

There she was, water running down her baby soft, porcelain skin. The fluorescent light could not deter the absolute perfection of her wondrous curves. From her delicate ankles, to those long, creamy legs, up her flaring hips, her tight stomach, those little pink nipples that just begged biting, the curve of her shoulders, the swift length of her neck, that naughty pink mouth and those sharp and piercing brown eyes, she was just…

"Fucking gorgeous," he uttered breathlessly.

"Thank you."

Oh, she knew she had him.

Fuuko threw her head back and let the cool water hit her face but it did nothing for the blazing fire coursing through her blood. She had meant to seduce him but she had no idea just how turned on she would get as she basically gave him a free show.

"You can join me, if you want," she teased, hoping he wouldn't detect the hitch in her breath. Although he seemed completely unaware of anything else as he seemed to have turned into stone, he even somehow lost the ability to blink.

But her invitation somehow managed to jolt him from the trance she weaved around him. He moved as if he had no control of his muscles as he stood up from his spot and walked slowly but decidedly towards her.

Even as his shirt got wet and the weight of the water seeping inside the fabric of his jeans made it ride low, Tokiya didn't stop moving until he was practically glued to Fuuko. His hands rose and settled comfortably on the curve of her back. He had always prided himself with his self-control but he did have his limits. He was only a man, a man who apparently had weak defenses when it came to the alluring seductress known as Fuuko Kirisawa.

"This is not a nice game you're playing, Fuuko," he whispered, almost as if it was a warning.

"Games are for children. I'm after the real thing," she said steadily as her arms climbed around his neck, pushing herself closer to him, her soft body melting into the hard planes of his chest.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

But as he watched her plump lips part ever so slightly as if she was savoring the breath she took, he could no longer wait for even of a fraction of a second for her answer. His lips took hold of her open mouth and he partook of her exquisite taste. She was so delicious that he somehow completely forgot that her naked, pliant body was in his arms. His mind was consumed with her sweet and spicy flavor. His tongue snaked inside her mouth, chasing after her taste. Her playful tongue flicked against his and their lips pushed against each other. His eyes rolled to the back of his head from the sheer pleasure of her hard kisses. He forgot about the continuous dripping of the shower and the sharp sting of chlorine. Nothing else mattered. This was heaven.

"OH MY GOD MIKAGAMI AND KIRISAWA ARE HAVING SEX IN THE BOY'S SHOWER ROOM!"

…

"I hate you."

"It isn't so bad, Mi-chan. At least they didn't call my Mom."

Tokiya shuddered as he thought of Mrs. Kirisawa's reaction should she hear about this. He kept picturing chainsaws all directed at, ahem, not-so-little Tokiya (Fuuko would've been a very lucky woman, if he might say so himself). He crossed his legs instinctively.

Their disturbingly jolly septuagenarian school nurse returned to the room carrying a banana and a square packet. "Now, Mr. Mikagami I want you to practice putting this condom on this banana. We will not stop until you have it perfect."

Fuuko snorted.

"When we get out of here, I will murder you," he muttered at Fuuko under his breath.

And then visions of him "stabbing" her while she was splayed on the gym bleachers entered his mind.

Oh brother, this was going to be a long day.

_To be continued..._

**End Author's Notes: It was getting rather long-ish so I decided to cut it into two parts. I'm still not sure if I will finish this first before getting back to ESILY. Dedicated to the tofuu-whores.  
**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Huhuhu.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed that first chapter! Hope you like this one as much!**

**Chapter Two**

When Fuuko was fourteen years old, her mother enrolled her in a short culinary course for summer, in hopes of getting her to stay out of trouble. She had initially detested it, she had always hated being controlled and she just knew this was one of her mother's way of controlling her. That was until one day when their instructor served her the most amazing chocolate soufflé and promised that if she behaved he would teach her how to make it. She did behave as much as she could that whole summer, enough to learn a couple of rather complicated recipes. Her mother was ecstatic but Fuuko gladly informed her that she had no plans of pursuing the finer art of cooking. She never really thought it did much for her, it seemed like a waste of time. But now that she was staring at the spread she slaved over the previous night, she thought maybe it wasn't as much of a waste as she had initially thought.

This was just her way of apologizing, Fuuko tried to convince herself. After all, she did get him into a lot of trouble, even though that wasn't her intention at all. She tried not to think that it could mean anything else. She spent four hours last night cooking up a fancy meal for a boy just to apologize; that was all.

Fuuko glanced at her wristwatch. It was five minutes past twelve and the Ensui master should be barging from those metal doors any second now. She put her manipulative skills to good use to make sure that Domon, Recca and Yanagi won't be showing up on the rooftop where Team Hokage regularly met for lunch. That was so she could have him alone…to apologize. That was all.

Tokiya climbed the steps towards the rooftop two at a time, setting a blaze in his path. He was hungry and he was cranky. His male classmates had dared tease him about the incident at the shower room two days before. They thought that if he was brazen enough to do something like that then that made him just like them. Stupid and ruled by their hormones. He finally lost his cool when a pimply asshole asked if Fuuko was still tight since they've heard rumors that she'd been sleeping around since she was fifteen. He socked the disrespectful little swot right in the nose and he was not sorry for it. Not one bit. He tried not to think of it as defending Fuuko. He was defending all women. Women, no matter what their background, deserved respect and should not be treated with such callousness. Yeah, that was it.

And he was hungry. And all he had were crackers because he forgot his lunch at home and he would rather starve than suffer that garbage they served at the school canteen. This day was turning out horrible.

He pushed the metal doors to the rooftop open, expecting to be greeted by a bunch of rowdy juniors he forced himself to call friends but was instead met by a rather expectant Fuuko, sitting primly on a red and white plaid picnic blanket. In front of her were three open tupperwares filled with warm, inviting food. His stomach grumbled in reaction.

"Hey," she said shyly.

He walked up to her cautiously, as if the food could explode at any given moment.

"I know this is very uncharacteristic of me, but don't worry, I'm not planning to kill you. Nor have I gone insane," Fuuko said with a straight face.

"What is this then?" he asked. She had just managed to tick off two of his initial conclusions.

"Take a seat first," she asked gently.

Tokiya took an empty spot on the blanket, directly across her, the food arranged in a line between them.

Fuuko cleared her throat once he had settled comfortably on his haunches. "I just wanted to say sorry for getting you into so much trouble the past of couple of days. I know I've been a bit capricious and selfish and I should've listened to you the first time you said no."

Tokiya smirked. "You make me sound like a girl."

"That's sexist but I'll let it pass just this once."

He snorted. "There's really no need for an apology, Fuuko. I got to kiss you and watch you shower. I should be thanking you."

Fuuko tilted her head and looked at him bemusedly. "Are you actually admitting that you're attracted to me?"

"Fuuko, we've made out in the shower room in the middle of a school day. I think we're well past modesty and denials," he said with a smirk.

She threw her head back and laughed, the sunlight hitting her face in ways that made her look ethereal to him. "Well, regardless, I already made all this food. We might as well share it."

"You cooked?"

She nodded eagerly. "My mother made me take a course when I was fourteen. I hated it but I guess I just have a natural affinity for learning things."

Tokiya couldn't counter her claim. He knew first hand just how quickly she could pick things up, just as she had managed to master Fuujin so fast. He had never hidden the fact that he thought she was intelligent and had always counted on her to bring up the brain power within Team Hokage. He picked up an egg roll from one of the plastic containers and popped it into his mouth whole. He wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry. He was happy to learn that it was just as good as it looked.

"I take it you like it?" she asked, watching him keenly.

He nodded before taking another one. Her face brightened with the force of her smile. He gulped down the masticated food in his mouth. "The gorilla and seamonkey are missing out. Where is everyone by the way?"

She averted her gaze and shrugged. "I don't know."

He gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, I tricked them into signing up for the Red Cross blood drive. They're all across town right now draining blood out of unsuspecting college students. I have nothing to apologize to them for, so they don't get to eat my food, okay?" she whined defensively.

Tokiya snickered none too gently. "Sometimes I wonder how Uruha didn't get to you first with how cunning and unscrupulous you could get."

"Kagerou moves fast," she returned swiftly with an easy grin.

He sampled more of her cooking and urged her to eat as well. An easy conversation fell between them. They talked about life, school and their friends. It had always been like that between them, even back when they were reluctant teammates. He had always been strangely at ease with her. He was never self-conscious around her and had always found her engaging. But somehow he'd never noticed before. Perhaps it was the kiss or the fact that he had seen her stripped down to her skivvies, but it was as if he was suddenly so completely aware of her and her effect on him now.

"This took me three years to perfect," Fuuko said as she carefully handled a ramequin with some fudgy looking brown pastry.

"Really?"

"No, I'm still trying to perfect it. Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. Do you have any idea how much precision and patience it takes to make a soufflé?" She inspected the dish and admired the fluffy excess at the top. "I bet you'd make really good soufflé, Mi-chan. You're the perfect amount of anal for it."

Tokiya smirked at her teasing. "Shut up woman and let me taste that."

Fuuko handed him the soufflé dish along with dessertspoon. He heard her gasp with relief when the soufflé held up after he stabbed it with his spoon. She bit her lip in anticipation as he took his first bite.

"Exceptional job," he said, smiling sincerely at her. He took another bite for himself before spooning up a healthy amount and gingerly pushed it against her lips. The chocolate glided inside her open mouth and she let out a moan of satisfaction.

"I'm good," she beamed proudly.

"No contest here," he indulged her.

They shared the sweet treat between them, with him feeding her from the spoon that graced his mouth. Neither tried to think about the absolute familiarity and intimacy of their actions.

Tokiya scraped off the final serving of soufflé from the bottom of the white ceramic. "Last bite goes to you," he said decidedly. He slipped the spoon inside her awaiting mouth. The chocolate pastry was a delight to eat but hearing her soft hums she made as she ate was so much more rewarding.

"You have a little something there," he said as she swallowed her treat. He pointed to the corner of her mouth where some chocolate smeared out from between her lips. Her pink tongue peeked out to try and clean off the morsel but couldn't seem to wipe it off completely.

Tokiya crawled towards her with sinuous grace and without thought licked it from the very corner of her lips. The wind was knocked out of her and Fuuko could do nothing but sit still as he thoroughly cleaned the chocolate off her skin. When there was nothing left he started placing soft, fleeting kisses on the skin around her mouth.

"Mi-chan," she said breathily, "I'm not trying to seduce you."

Lustful grey eyes met perplexed brown ones. "You never really had to try."

Her eyes fluttered with want at his words and that was all the permission he needed. He swooped in and kissed her hard, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to savor the remnants of chocolate and her own personal flavor. He pushed her down to lie on the blanket and his form molded with her pliant body.

"You taste better than anything in the world," he hummed against her mouth.

Tokiya continued to kiss her while his hands familiarized themselves with her body. He massaged her thighs, encouraging her to part for him. The moment they fell open, he settled between them, loving the feel of heat between them. Her hands reached up to tangle between his silver strands. The pull of her fingers were such pleasurable pain that he couldn't help but moan shamelessly. She writhed underneath him, pressing herself so hard against his body as if she was trying to crawl inside.

His hand traveled upwards from her thigh, purposefully letting his knuckles brush over right breast before searching out for the buttons of her school shirt. He deftly unclasped her blouse and his hands flitted over the bare tops of her breasts. He wanted so much to lean down and kiss them but for the life of him he couldn't part with her mouth. He felt her hand wrap around one of his and she guided him to cup a full breast over her bra. She shrieked when he squeezed hard, the soft flesh spilling over his hand.

He could hear the bell ringing somewhere far away telling them that lunch period was over.

"Mi-chan," she began to protest.

"Just a little more," he coaxed her. His mouth descended upon her lips once more and effectively made her forget about anything else. He'd gotten a bit more daring and let both hands slip under her bra and twisted her puffy, pink nipples. His mind reeled at the thought of just how hard they had gotten and how they'd probably taken a darker shade of pink. He moved to lift the cups over her tits.

"We've found Mr. Mikagami and Ms. Kirisawa."

…

"I hate you."

"It can't be that bad, Fuuko."

"My mother grounded me AND I'm suspended from school. The only acceptable reason to miss school is if a psychotic monster is trying to take over the world!" she screamed maniacally over the phone's receiver.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he muttered, sounding uncharacteristically apologetic.

"And she took my TV away so I can't even watch Friends," she said pettily.

Tokiya managed to chuckle in spite of the situation. "Sneak out."

Fuuko stopped chewing the inside of her mouth. "What?"

"Sneak out and come to my place. We'll watch Friends on my flat screen. I'm sure you've done it a million times before. You're the badass after all," he wheedled. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be tempting her to do bad things, but he seriously wanted to see her and touch her and yeah.

Fuuko bit her bottom lip. She knew perfectly well that if she went to his apartment they wouldn't be watching television. "I'll be there in fifteen."

Tokiya counted down the minutes with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. The moment Fuuko walks inside her door that was it. There would be nothing and no one to interrupt them. This was it. Oh fuck, he was so hard.

The soft rapping on the door alerted him to her arrival. He walked swiftly and opened the unlocked doors.

"You learn to knock now?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Her hands were clasped behind her and her legs shut tight together presenting a perfect picture of innocence. Fuuko had never looked so sexy to him as in that moment.

"I just wanted to make sure you really wanted to let me in," she said.

He leaned forward and hooked an arm around her waist and half pulled, half carried her inside the apartment. "You should know by now, Fuuko that I never do things half-way."

She smirked up at him and placed a tender kiss underneath his chin. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm." He nuzzled her cheeks before leaning down further to nibble on her earlobe. "You started this, you know," he whispered near her ear, making her the hair on her skin stand up on end.

"And you're going to end it," she said confidently.

He chuckled darkly and grabbed the sides of her face. "I have no intentions of ending this."

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Had she completely read him wrong?"

He smirked at the question mark on her face. "I'm a very possessive man, Fuuko. Once I have you, you're mine."

A sharp intake of breath entered her lungs as she realized the implication of his words. What started out as a spontaneous and dangerous game had escalated into something that she still struggled to understand. On the surface Tokiya was a cold, calculating and ruthless man. But she knew underneath that strong façade he was a passionate and caring boy. After all, he dedicated most of his life avenging the memory of those that he loved most. It wouldn't be so bad to be his.

Her lips quirked into a smile and she nodded almost imperceptibly but the movement was not lost on him. In mere moments he picked her up by the waist and she readily wrapped her legs around his hips. Their eyes never strayed anywhere else as he carried her inside the darkness of his bedroom, the swathes of moonlight illuminating their silhouettes.

No words were spoken between them as he moved to take off her shirt and unclasped her bra before he divested himself of his top. He eyed her denim shorts predatorily before moving to unbutton them. He pushed them to the floor along with her panties and she stepped out of them quickly. He evened the playing field and quickly discarded his grey sweat pants; she was shocked to find out that he wore nothing underneath. And that he was already standing up, hard and ready for her.

Fuuko feasted on the vision of a naked Tokiya. She had always known he was fit, years of training and battling would do that. But looking at him now she couldn't help but get the feeling that she had stumbled into some sort of teen Hollywood flick and was presented with the hottest heartthrob it had to offer. He was all lean muscles wrapped in unblemished pale skin. Her eyes travelled from the his long and elegant fingers to the subtle veins on his arms and up his toned biceps before settling on his puffed chests and tempting six-pack abs. His legs were powerful and strong, just like his countenance and his calves were slightly peppered with curly silver hair. Her eyes finally landed on the soft tuft of silver hair that nestled his long and thick cock. The angry, red bulbous head seemed to be pointing threateningly at her. Oh Kami, how was that going to fit inside her?

Tokiya could practically smell her anxiety in the air as she studied his nude form. He smirked as her eyes zoned in on his manhood and he wondered if she was aware that she had just licked her lips. Those gorgeous, pink lips, oh fuck he had so many ideas how he could put them to good use.

"I take it you approve?" he said teasingly.

She balked at his words. "Not too shabby, Mi-chan."

He didn't mind her offhanded words; her actions spoke louder. "Come here."

"You come here," she returned petulantly.

He shrugged. "If that's how you want it."

Fuuko squeaked as he stalked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She could feel his cock pressing insistently against her stomach and heat pooled between her legs. He buried his head on the nook of her neck and sucked on her skin, hard enough to leave a mark. Her fingernails made crescent moons on his back as she suffered through the unrelenting force of his lips on her neck. He kissed down her collarbone until he reached the tops of her breasts. She let out a satisfying groan when his mouth closed over her hardened nipple and sucked as if he was trying to milk her dry.

"Oh Kami, Mi-chan. That feels so good," she muttered mindlessly, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging him closer even as she pushed herself deeper into his mouth.

His hands travelled down her back and gripped her ass tightly to hold her in place. He switched his attention to her other breast and laved the mound until it was good and slick with his saliva. Her legs wobbled as her moans got louder and more demanding and he thought they had better move it to the bed. He squeezed her ass with his large hands before picking her up easily in his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips and in two steps they fell on the bed. He landed on top of her, her nipples scratching against his hard chest and his cock nestled between her legs. He couldn't help but rub himself between her pussy lips, she was so fucking wet.

"Damn, Fuuko. If you feel so good just like this, how much better can it get when I'm inside you?" he asked huskily.

Despite their position and current state of undress, Fuuko still managed to blush at his sensual words. "I guess we'll find out," she said with ironic shyness.

He smirked and nodded. He kissed her once more, a deep, slow and tender kiss. His hand reached between their sweaty bodies and took hold of his hardness. He teased her moist opening with the eager head of his cock before he slowly pushed inside her warmth.

_CRASH_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he groaned as he stopped his movement.

Fuuko stiffened underneath him. "What the hell was that?"

Tokiya trained his ears and quickly recognized what seemed to be a loud susurrus and bass thumping music.

"Are your neighbors having a party?" she whispered.

"My neighbors consist of a socially inept alcoholic and an eighty year old couple, I don't think so," he answered sardonically.

"A simple yes or no will suffice," she teased, used to his sarcastic nature.

There was knock on his bedroom door followed by a deep, throaty voice they were all too familiar with. "Yo, Mi-bou, get up!"

"Holy shit!" they swore in unison. They scrambled off the bed in wild panic. He began throwing her clothes at her while he busied himself with putting back his pants on and haphazardly slipped his head through his shirt. The moment Fuuko buttoned her shorts Tokiya opened the door.

"'Sup Mikaga-Fuuko-chan? What are you doing here?" Domon stared at the wind mistress as if she had grown another head.

Tokiya said the first thing that came to his head. "I was showing the new war novel I was reading."

Domon's eyes inspected the room. "Then why are the lights turned off?"

"The book was glow in the dark," Fuuko immediately supplied unhelpfully.

Domon eyed her suspiciously.

"It was a boring book, they needed to do stuff to spice it up." She batted her eyelashes at him.

The sound of glass breaking distracted them from their exchange.

"What the fuck is going on in my living room, Ishijima?"

Domon grinned maniacally. "Surprise!"

Tokiya and Fuuko rushed outside the bedroom with Domon following hot on their heels. It was as if Tokiya's world just cracked underneath him as he was greeted with the sight of his schoolmates (some he recognized, some he didn't) jumping around like a bunch of animals in time with the music (if he could call the frenzied, seemingly cocaine-induced beats music) that blared from gargantuan speakers that he was pretty sure he did not own.

"What is this?" Tokiya screamed over the noise.

"That would be Ke$ha," Domon supplied immediately.

Tokiya glared at him as if he was willing the oafish reprobate to spontaneously combust with just the force of his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

Domon was undeterred. "We needed a party, man! You just got your first suspension!" He walked in front of Fuuko and Tokiya and boisterously addressed the crowd, "Mikagami doesn't have a stick up his ass!"

"YEAH!" The crowd eagerly replied.

Tokiya was a bit thankful that Domon was probably not aware of the nature of his suspension; otherwise he wouldn't be feeling celebratory. But for the love of all things good, why this?

Fuuko eyed the crowd warily, noticing the bottles of beer on everyone's hand. "This is not good."

As if on cue a loud knock on the door was heard. "Tokyo Police Department!"

…

"We hate you."

Domon cringed as the couple sitting to his right in the backseat of a police mobile side-eyed him. "What did I do?"

_To be continued…_

**End Author's Notes: So it turns out this will be a three-parter. Hehe. I think I'll finish this first before I jump back in to ESILY world. Next chapter should be up before the end of the week. HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING AS MUCH AS I HAD FUN WRITING! I WOULD APPRECIATE FEEDBACK! MWAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine. Very sad indeed. Weeping right now.**

**Author's Notes: Last chapter babies! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this last part. It's one long lemon, basically, hee. I tried to wax poetic at some points, but I don't know. Obsessed dreamer, you dirty whore I love you! Hahahahahha! **

**Chapter Three**

Tokiya hadn't seen Fuuko in nine days. He didn't even have the chance to give her a proper goodbye. Her mother had come to the police station to pick her up. She would've been a very beautiful woman if not for the fact that she was glaring at Tokiya as if she wanted to sever his balls with a rusty knife. They tried to explain to her that Fuuko was not in a rave, there were no drugs, she didn't drink alcohol and for once was completely innocent. Except for the whole sneaking out to have sex with him part, which he wisely left out. However, Mrs. Kirisawa would have none of it. It might have something to do with the clearly visible hickeys on Fuuko's neck.

During the time they were both suspended from school he tried to call her several times. After the third time the stupid operator told him that her mobile was out of service, he went ahead and called her home phone number. That turned out to be a horrible idea. Turned out Mrs. Kirisawa had a rather colorful vocabulary. He felt the need to rinse his ears with chlorine after that.

"Mr. Mikagami, care to tell us the answer to the problem?"

Tokiya stared back at his balding Calculus teacher as if he was an impertinent fly. "The limit is negative one."

His teacher sputtered like the bumbling fool he was and resumed his lesson instead of acknowledging the senior's answer. Tokiya rolled his eyes, he may have been distracted but his instructor must be mental to think he could ever be caught off guard.

Tokiya checked the wall clock above the blackboard in front of the room. It would be a few minutes more before they would be let out for lunch. He would finally have the chance to see her. His nose scrunched up. But what would he say to her? When he was outside the haze of his lust for her, he was able to think clearly. He remembered his words to her right before they were about to have sex. He wanted her to be his. But what did that even mean? He lusted after her, he was very much attracted to her; an attraction that he was certain couldn't be satiated with a single encounter. But was that all that he wanted? He would like to think not. He never thought himself to be that kind of man.

The bell rung, signaling the beginning of their lunch period. He quickly gathered his notebook and pens in his bag and walked out of the room. He hoped to catch Fuuko alone, before any of their friends arrived. By the time he reached the rooftop though she was already flocked on either side by Yanagi and Domon. Fuuko gave him a small smile when she caught his eye.

Recca spoke up as soon as Tokiya took his place in the half circle they made. "Heard you got arrested, Mikagami."

"Get your fact straight, imbecile. I was just detained, they finally believed my story when Ishijima managed to misspell his own name," Tokiya retorted acidly.

"I was tired, okay!" Domon whined.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "How are you?" he asked, glancing briefly at Fuuko and trying to appear nonchalant.

Fuuko shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

And that was the end of that. Neither him nor Fuuko made any attempts to separate themselves, it would just raise many questions and they weren't ready to address any of them when they themselves weren't exactly sure where they stood.

The warning bell for the end of lunch came on. He noticed Fuuko taking longer than usual to pack up her lunch and he decided to dwindle as well. Thankfully their friends were a bit on the thick side and didn't notice.

Fuuko waited for the sound of the metal doors to close before she said anything. "Room 323, after school."

She gave him a small grin. He couldn't help but grin back.

…

Tokiya cautiously opened the door to one of the classrooms on the third floor. He could see from foot long square glass panel that she was alone, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

Fuuko's head shot up and gave Tokiya a most alluring grin when she saw his familiar face. "Hey, stranger."

He smiled wickedly at her. "Hey yourself." He took the seat beside her and placed his book bag on the floor. "What happened when you got home? I was a bit worried, your mother seemed rather furious."

She preened at his words. "You were worried about me?" she teased.

"Well, I did get you into a lot of trouble," he admitted.

Fuuko sighed and began playing with the hem of her very short skirt. "Let's see, there was a lot of yelling, at one point she accused you of being a drug dealer and a pimp, and then she grounded me until I was thirty."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her version of the events. "You should've gone home that night. You didn't need to come with me to the police station."

Fuuko looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you kidding me? I wasn't going to leave you alone with just Domon. He'd probably manage to get you two incarcerated."

One of the traits he'd always admired about Fuuko was her loyalty to her friends. His heart warmed at the thought that she considered him one of her best friends. He supposed, that after everything that they had gone through together, it didn't seem right to go back to being just casual acquaintances. And though he never said it out loud, he was glad for it. Team Hokage shed a light in his life that he never thought would return. But Fuuko, there had always been something special about her. And no it had nothing to do with the fact that he thought her tits were amazing (and it was. He was still a man underneath that icy exterior.) It was different from the way Yanagi was special. He had always regarded Yanagi with such reverence, as if he thought she was breakable. But Fuuko, she unnerved him. She had always challenged him because he knew she was his equal physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Thank you, Fuuko," he said sincerely.

Fuuko immediately put her hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking if you have a fever. Did you just thank me?" she said gravely.

"I am capable of giving credit where it's due," he said, trying to sound annoyed. "You should probably head home now, your mother might be looking for you."

He wanted nothing more than for her to stay but he didn't want her to get into trouble for his sake. Well, not again.

Fuuko shook her head. "I told my Mom I'm staying late at school to make up for the lessons I missed last week. She's not expecting me for another hour or so."

He smirked. "You're too cunning for your own good."

She smiled at his backhanded compliment. Her face took a serious tone all of a sudden, revving for the talk that they were delaying. "Mi-chan, maybe there's a reason why it just wouldn't happen." She didn't need to clarify what 'it' was. "Maybe the universe is trying to tell us that it's not right."

Tokiya tilted his head to the side and regarded her pensively. "Is that what you really think?"

Her lower lip quivered and she began twiddling with her fingers. She stood up and leaned against the teacher's desk directly in front of him. "We're friends, good friends. What if we end up not friends after this? I don't know about you, but I really don't like the thought of that."

"I don't either," he said without a second's hesitation.

She nodded although he wasn't sure what she was nodding at. "So we agree?"

"That we're friends? Of course," he said. He knew he was being cheeky but he liked the way her face flushed when she got a bit high strung.

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "And that we shouldn't do this?"

"I never agreed to anything of the sort." He tried to hold back his snickers as she stomped her foot lightly.

"But you just said that we're friends!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Yes. I also want to kiss you right now," he said with a devilish smirk.

"Mi-chan! Stop playing with me!"

He stood up and walked towards her. He placed his hands on the table behind her, caging her body between his arms. Her fresh, clean scent calmed his senses. "We're never going to be not friends Fuuko."

"How sure are you?"

"I'm not, actually. But I believe we're worth the risk."

She blinked up at him. "You do?"

"With everything I've got. Do you?"

Her lips quirked into a smile and her eyes flashed with mirth. "You'd make an a fantastic salesman."

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispered sensually before dipping his head low enough to kiss her.

The kiss quickly became heated, their lips and tongue clashing with each other without sense or rhythm. Her nails scraped along the front of his polyester uniform jacket, feeling the rippling of his muscles underneath. His hands slipped underneath her skirt, reveling in the feel of her silky skin underneath his fingers as he traced the round curves of her ass.

"How long before your mother starts looking for you?" he asked between kisses.

"Give or take an hour," she mumbled.

He began unbuttoning her blouse. "Good."

Fuuko helped him the rest of the way. She threw her shirt to the side as he removed her bra. He massaged her breasts with both hands as he laved and sucked the skin on her shoulders, making sure not to leave a mark. He didn't want to get her into trouble again. One hand slipped between her legs and the abandoned nipple was replaced with his hot mouth. Deft fingers pushed her panties aside and played with her wet folds. She moaned wantonly as he stroked her clit and her pussy juices flowed out of her like waterfall.

Tokiya grabbed Fuuko's hand that was holding onto his shoulders and placed it over the bulge in his pants. "Touch me too, Fuuko. I want to feel your hands on me."

It was like someone had set her on fire when she heard his words. Her nimble fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt. It was hard to concentrate on the task while his fingers were fucking her heated pussy but she wanted to please him too. She parted the fabric of his uniform, exposing muscled chest and well-defined abs to her hungry gaze. Her fingers scraped along his skin and she heard him groan as her nails scratched his nipples. She traced the treasure trail that started just beneath his navel until her hands reached the top of his trousers. Her eyes met his, liquid brown eyes filled with want and desire. She unfastened the clasps of his pants and lowered the zipper torturously slow, dragging out his anticipation. She pushed his pants down along with his boxers, just low enough for his erection to jut out. Her eyes lowered and she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that took over her. Her fingers carefully explored the blunt head of his cock, white viscous liquid seeping out the slit, before she wrapped her hand around it. He was hot and seemed even thicker in daylight. Her long fingers could barely wrap around his girth. It was strange how something so hard could feel so soft.

Fuuko had noticed that his fingers had gone slack but still buried within her folds. His forehead was leaning against her head. "What do you want me to do, Mi-chan?"

"Move your hand up and down," he instructed with heavy breaths.

"Like this?"

"Tighter." He smirked. "You won't hurt me."

She gripped him tighter as she continued the motion of her hands. She could feel him pulse against her palm, his hips jerking slightly in time with the rhythm she created. His head moved down to rest against her shoulders, warm puffs of his breath ghosted her skin.

"S-stop," he stuttered out as he took hold of her wrist.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He gained his bearings and retorted. "On the contrary, my dear, you did something very right."

Tokiya kissed her gently before urging her to turn around to face the desk. His hands skimmed the bare skin of her back before moving down her arms. He guided her hands to bend over and rest on the tabletop, her round, plump derriere poking out inadvertently.

"Spread your legs, Fuuko," he whispered against her ear.

She couldn't stop herself from giving in to his perverted demands, and she really didn't want to. Her feet slid apart on the tiled floor until she was good and spread just for him.

"Good girl," he praised as his tongue licked the length of her spine. He kissed the twin dimples on her lower back before flipping her skirt upwards. Large, calloused hands rounded her hips before he hooked his fingers on the strings of her flimsy, white panties and pulled them down to her calves, as far as the fabric would stretch.

Tokiya knelt behind her, eyes trained on her dripping, pink pussy, while his hands spread her cheeks apart for his viewing. "Just a taste…"

Fuuko's eyes snapped open as she felt Tokiya's nose delve inside her snatch. His tongue invaded her tight hole, going so deep as if he wanted to taste her insides. She screamed his name as his tongue pressed a rough spot. Her arms gave in and she fell forward on the desk, her breasts crushing against the cold, hard wood. He alternated between sucking her clit between his lips and licking the juices that seemed to endlessly flow out of her. The coil in her stomach wound tighter and tighter and the tension between her thighs was taking over her consciousness. Her moans got louder and her knuckles had turned white from the tight hold she had on the edges of the desk. When Tokiya suddenly lunged two fingers inside her as held her clit between his teeth, Fuuko yelled his name to the heavens. Her entire body shook as a lightning bolt of pleasure ran beneath her skin.

The intense waves of her orgasm were still coursing through her blood when she felt a weight press against her thighs.

Tokiya stood behind her and lined up his cock against her breathing slit. He knew she would feel less pain if he entered her while she was still coming down from her climax. He teased his head with her opening, letting her cum spread over his manhood and in a swift jerk, sheathed himself inside of her.

"Holy, fucking shit!" Tokiya wasn't normally the type to swear so forcefully, he found it too plebeian for him, but holy, fucking shit he never knew anything could feel _this_ good. She was scorching hot, setting the blood in his veins to boil and her nether lips were strangling his cock in ways unimaginable.

"Kami, Fuuko, you taste amazing, you feel amazing, you're so bloody fucking amazing," he babbled out, not caring if he sounded like a complete idiot, because he was actually inside her and there was nothing in the world that could feel better than this.

"Mi-chan," she breathed his name out uncomfortably, the side of her face was pressed against the desk.

Despite all the instincts in his body telling him to fuck her to the ground, he held himself back. He pressed sweet kisses on her back and on her neck. "Does it hurt?"

She blinked and shook her head. "It's not so bad. Just take it slow."

He molded his chest against her back and kissed the side of her face. He began a slow and cautious rhythm, he barely moved out of her, just rocked back and forth, letting her enjoy the small strokes he made within her. He felt her muscles relax underneath him as low, shy moans made its way out of her mouth. He really wished he could look into her eyes…

"Mi-chan?" Fuuko questioned as he lifted himself off her body.

Tokiya pulled out of her completely before helping her stand up and turned her around once more.

"I want to see your face," he said tenderly.

He lifted her by her waist easily and let her situated on top of the desk. He stood between her parted knees and hugged her waist. Her arms coiled itself around his neck. He could feel her smile on his lips as they kissed languorously while he entered her again in a slow and steady pace. Their lips parted but their eyes remained connected as their faces were an inch breadths away from each other. Tokiya could see the reflection of his grey eyes in her brown pools, his eyes filled with want, lust, possession and something else he couldn't quite tell, but it was in her eyes too.

He pulled halfway out of her and pushed in again slowly. He continued the slow rhythm, wanting nothing more than to make her feel comforted and pleasured. His mouth openly kissed the slopes of her jaw, her chubby cheeks and the lids of her eyes. Soft moans that seemed to speak to him bubbled out of her throat.

"Mi-chan," she whispered huskily, her hands taking hold of the sides of his face, "Faster. I can handle it."

Tokiya gave her that familiar cocky smirk that made many women before her swoon. "I'm only here to please you."

Fuuko giggled at his words but her giggles turned into a low moan as he plunged inside her rough and fast. The vacuum heat of her pussy took him in deep with every thrust he made. His hands grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him, her ass precariously hanging on the edge of the wooden desk.

"Is this what you wanted?" he growled out as he continued his brutal assault on her.

Every bone in her body quaked with the force of his thrusts. She felt like she was being stretched into exhilaration as he entered her so deep she felt like he was a part of her. His movements were relentless, persisting with no plans of stopping until she achieved that sweet, sweet release.

Fuuko's thighs clamped around his hips, their sweat slicked skin slapping together. "I-I'm c-coming," she groaned aloud.

"Me too," he uttered brokenly from between lips puffed up from kissing her. "Fuck," he swore loudly when her damp walls squeezed him.

There was something so incredibly sexy about seeing Tokiya Mikagami, ice-cold Ensui wielder, out of breath, eyes unfocused, sweat dripping down his hair and mouth chanting dirty, sexy words to her. The tight coil broke within her and Fuuko felt like she was spiraling down from the heavens as bright stars exploded behind her eyelids.

Her name fell out of his lips like a prayer as her walls closed deliciously around him. Practiced hands bruised her hips as his fingers locked down on her hips. He stiffened from his head down to the tips of his toes as so much cum spilled out of his cock in gushes. His head fell on her shoulders, her clean scent gently soothing him from down his high.

Her fingers played with the hair on his head, his lips touched the skin he could reach as the air around them was filled with their tired gasps.

Tokiya knew, he had an idea of course, that having sex with Fuuko would feel great. He didn't quite expect the experience to be religious. Touching her, kissing her, being one with her was like a sacred gift. There was nothing and no one in this world that could make him feel this absolute contentment and euphoria but her.

He couldn't help but be thankful that Recca and Yanagi had sex. Otherwise he might have spent who knows how many years denying how he felt about her.

"Hear that?" Fuuko's voice entered his head.

He lifted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in askance. There was nothing but silence.

"No one's coming," she answered with a bright smile.

He chuckled. "You came twice."

Fuuko slapped his arm. "Pervert!"

"Only for you," he promised. He kissed her softly and felt his cock pulse excitedly once more. He groaned and decided to pull out of her. As much as he wanted another round, he wasn't about to push their luck.

Fuuko looked down to where they were joined and watched his length draw away from inside of her. She only then noticed the rubber that covered half of his manhood.

"Were you expecting this?" she teased.

He shook his head. "I wasn't expecting, but I was hopeful."

She punched his arm lightly and laughed.

Tokiya knotted the top of the condom and moved away to throw it at a garbage bin at the corner of the room. On his way back to her, he picked up his bag and took out a packet of wet wipes. He motioned for her to spread apart her thighs and cleaned her up before he took care of himself. He grabbed her shirt, bra and panties on the floor and they helped each other right their clothes on.

"So what happens now?" she asked shyly as he pulled her panties over her hips.

He tapped her ass with one hand as the other tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "How about I walk you home, we stop by that restaurant that makes those tiny cupcakes and we have dinner with your mother so I can show her what an upstanding citizen I am?"

"My mother owns a shotgun," she warned.

"Don't underestimate my charm. It worked exceedingly well with you, after all," he said smugly.

Fuuko couldn't really deny him that.

She blushed prettily as he took her hand in his and their fingers intertwined. They walked out of the classroom with matching smiles on their faces.

…

"I hate you."

"I really don't give a shit." The smacking noises resumed.

"Why her?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Ignore him, he's just being a thick dolt as usual."

Domon threw the remote control at the couple making out on the couch.

Tokiya sighed. "Let's move this to the bedroom." Fuuko grinned widely and nodded.

Domon popped a raisin into his mouth. "Assholes." And then he thought Mikagami deserved another party for losing his virginity. He grinned wickedly; oh yeah, payback is a bitch.

**Owari**

**Thank you again for your time! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter, now I'm going back to writing ESILY. This was a great diversion for me, I guess I just wanted to write something light and fun (and porny, hee). **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! **


End file.
